


Glowing Like The Metal On The Edge Of A Knife

by rightonthelimit



Category: Glee
Genre: Episode: s03e21, M/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-22
Updated: 2012-08-22
Packaged: 2017-11-12 16:43:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/493456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rightonthelimit/pseuds/rightonthelimit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was sheer adrenaline that went through them, adrenaline and arousal that made them tug at each other’s clothing eagerly, their lips connecting, their teeth clumsily knocking into each other while they struggled to get each other naked.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Glowing Like The Metal On The Edge Of A Knife

**Author's Note:**

> alijay82 prompted: Klaine celebrate winning Nationals. Thanks!

  **A/N: Please do not repost, recreate or translate.**

**Glowing Like The Metal On The Edge Of A Knife**

Adrenaline.

It was sheer adrenaline that went through them in this moment, adrenaline and  _arousal_ that made them tug at each other’s clothing eagerly, their lips connecting, their teeth clumsily knocking into each other while they struggled to get each other  _naked._

They were young, stupid and in love and they had just won  _Nationals,_ they had just performed in front of a huge audience, in front of  _Lindsay Lohan_ and  _Perez Hilton_ for Christ’s sake – nothing could hurt them in this moment. In this moment, they were kings.

Blaine moaned and pushed his thigh between Kurt’s legs, feeling the slightly taller boy rocking down on him, like a dog in heat. They both acted like that. They were too happy to care for taking it slow and why take it slow, really, when sweet release was so close and when they didn’t have a lot of time for going slow in the first place?

‘Blaine,  _Blaine,_ ’ Kurt groaned, fisting the back of Blaine’s shirt and all but  _smashing_ their lips back together again. Blaine sucked on Kurt’s bottom lip because he knew Kurt liked that and if they didn’t hurry then Blaine was honestly going to come in his  _pants_ and he doubted Kurt would be very happy about that. Or Sugar. They’d been working so hard on these outfits.

‘I know,’ Blaine gasped when Kurt finally got their bowties off and he fumbled with his buttons. His hands were shaky and feverish and he sucked on his bottom lip in concentration, pausing when he heard Kurt chuckle.

‘What’s so funny?’ Blaine said, perhaps a bit too harshly. He always got cranky when he’d been turned on too long without any release. Kurt shrugged and helped Blaine out of his shirt, running his fingers appreciatively over Blaine’s chest before taking off his shirt as well and pressing their skin together. Kurt's wonderful, delicious,  _flawless_  skin felt amazing against Blaine's and why was Blaine irritated again?

‘You,’ Kurt replied breathlessly. He reached into Blaine’s pants and Blaine grunted when the teen ran his fingers over Blaine’s clothed cock. ‘Fuck, I can’t believe we actually  _won._ ’

‘Yeah, great,’ Blaine mumbled mindlessly, not at all hearing what Kurt had just said. Kurt’s eyebrow cocked up and he paused. Blaine whined and rocked himself against Kurt again. ‘C’mon Kurt – sex now, talk later.  _Please._ ’

‘Rude,’ Kurt murmured under his breath. He chuckled and sucked on a spot on Blaine’s neck while Blaine fumbled with Kurt’s pants. Kurt was leaking for him in his boxer briefs, Blaine just knew it, and without thinking he dropped to his knees and nuzzled his crotch. He heard Kurt curse under his breath.

‘Rude,’ Blaine parroted with an amused little smirk on his face. He glanced up into Kurt’s dark eyes and felt a thrill go through him.

Oh yeah. They’d be up all night celebrating.


End file.
